Outdoor decks usually have spaced floorboards laid parallel to one another upon a support structure. Debris, such as leaves, pine needles or the like, can collect on the deck surface and eventually become lodged in the spaces between the floorboards. This debris is unsightly and may decompose, causing damage to the surrounding floorboards and creating an unpleasant odour. Furthermore, the debris prevents complete coverage and penetration of stains that may be applied to the deck.
Common household tools, such as a broom, could be used for clearing loose debris from the surface of the deck. However, such tools are not suitable for efficiently cleaning debris that has become wedged within the spaces between the floorboards. Thin tools such as a knife or a screwdriver may be used to clean between the floorboards, but such tools may damage the underlying supporting structure of the deck. Furthermore, it is impractical to use such tools to clean an entire deck since one must bend down or kneel to work the tool along the spaces between the floorboards.
What is needed is a specialized tool for providing effective and efficient cleaning of the spaces between floorboards without causing damage to the underlying support structure of the deck.